Several recent studies have emphasized that alcoholics as well as subjects with a close family history of alcoholism may have differences in their resting EEG and/or event related potentials (ERPs) as well as an altered reaction to acute ethanol exposure when compared to matched controls. The goals of the studies outlined in the proposal are to extend these findings from human subject populations to the development of animal models where the cognitive, physiological and biological mechanisms which underlie these differences in electrophysiology can be explored. Studies are proposed utilizing ethanol preferring (p) adn non- preferring rats (NP). The use of these animals should provide a unique opportunity to develop electrophysiological measures of genetically influenced variables in a model of voluntary ethanol consumption. The goals of the proposed studies are: 1) to evaluate the differences in EEG and ERP response of P and NP rats 2) to investigated the electrophysiological responses to acute ethanol challenged in P and NP rats. 3) To evaluate the consequences of chronic alcoholization on EEG and ERP responses 4) to determine the electrophysiological correlates of ethanol self administration in P and NP rats 5) To test the EEG and ERP responses of P and NP rats to challenges of the GABA- benzodiazepine ionophore complex. These studies have the potential to identify clinically relevant encephalographic "markers" of ethanol actions in addition to possibly identifying the cognitive, physiological and/or neurochemical mechanisms which may be antecedent to alcoholism or alcohol abuse.